74. Hungerspiele
In Tödliche Spiele dreht sich fast alles um die 74. Hungerspielethumb|Karte der Arena Die Arena Die Arena besteht überwiegend aus Bäumen,nur am Füllhorn lichtet sich das Gestrüpp,eine freie Wiese mit See,auf der die Zuschauer besonders gute Sicht haben,daher wurde auch das Füllhorn dort platziert. Vor der Arena Es kommt zur Aufregung, als sich erstmals ein Tribut aus Distrikt 12 freiwillig meldet. Auch sonst fällt Distrikt 12 und der freiwillige Tribut Katniss Everdeen völlig aus der Reihe. Sie und ihr Mittribut Peeta Mellark sind die Stars der Eröffnungsfeier, denn ihre Köstume stehen in Flammen.thumb Auch beim Einzeltraining bekommt Katniss eine Punktzahl von 11 und fällt sofort damit jeden auf. Beim Interview, wird die Geschichte noch dramatischer als Peeta Katniss seine große Liebe gesteht. Geschichte 1. Tag Datei:1018034_1335952602619_full.jpg|thumb|Die verlockende Vorräte des Füllhorns oder die Sicherheit des Waldes?]]Am ersten Tag sterben 11 Tribute am Füllhorn, darunter sogar ein Karrieretribut. Die Karrieros aus Distrikt 1 , 2 und 4 gehen ein Bündnis ein und nehmen thumb|left|296pxthumb|Der Junge aus Distrikt 9 - totzusätzlich noch Peeta Mellark und [[Datei:Cato_und_der_junge_aus_Distrikt_6_in_der_Arena.png|thumb]]thumbden Jungen aus Distrikt 3 in ihr Bündnis auf. Der Rest der Tribute macht sich als Einzelkämpfer auf den Weg. 2. Tag Katniss ruht sich gerade auf einem Baum aus, als sie die Meute der Karrieros herbei eilen hört. Sie ist zutiefst erschrocken, als sie hört, dass Peeta unter ihnen ist. Die Karrieros überfallen und töten das Mädchen aus Distrikt 8, das ganz in Katniss Nähe ein Feuer gemacht hat. Doch als kein Kanonenschlag ertönt geht Peeta zurück und tötet das Mädchen entgültig. 4. Tag Da Katniss etliche Meilen vom nächsten Tribut entfernt ist, beschließen die Spielmacher die Arena in Flammen zu setzen. Katniss muss um ihr Leben rennen, um den tödlichen Feuerbällen zu entwischen. Schließlich schafft sie es, läuft aber geradezu den Karrieros - samt Peeta - in die Arme. Rechtzeitig schafft sie es noch sich auf einen Baum in Sicherheit zu bringen, den die Karrieros aufgrund ihres Körpergewichts nicht erklimmen können. Schließlich belagern die Karrieros Katniss. thumb|Katniss auf dem Weg zum Jägerwespennest 5. Tag Durch einen Hinweis der kleinen Rue lässt Katniss das Jägerwespennest auf die Karrieros fallen. Mit einigen Stichen schaffen es fast alle Karrieros an den See. Bis auf Glimmer, die von den Wespen übel zugerichtet wurde und das Mächen aus Distrikt 4, das nur noch hinter den anderen hertorkelt. Katniss entreißt Glimmer den Bogen, bevor sie selbst in eine Art Ohnmacht fällt. 8. Tag Katniss erwacht aus ihrer "Ohnmacht" in der sie schreckliche Träume hatte. thumb|90px|Katniss und RueSie geht ein Bündnis mit Rue ein, welche sie während ihrer Bewussltosigkeit gepflegt und versorgt hat, und die beiden schließen Freundschaft. 9. Tag Am Morgen ertönt ein Kanonenschuss. Ein weiterer toter Tribut! (Der Junge aus 10). Katniss und Rue haben beschlossen, die Vorräte der Karrieros "wegzuschaffen", sind sich aber noch nicht im Klaren wie. Deshalb lockt Rue die Karrieros mit Feuern von ihrem Lager weg. Katniss bemerkt, dass Peeta nicht mehr bei den Karrieros ist, aber sieht auch gleichzeitig den Jungen aus Distrikt 3. Als die drei Karrieros und der Junge sich auf den Weg zum Signalfeuer machen, bemerkt Katniss Fuchsgesicht, die einen kleinen Vorteil der Vorräte stiehlt. Nachdem Fuchsgesicht wieder verschwindet, findet Katniss heraus, dass unter den Vorräten Minen begraben sind. Indem sie mit Pfeilen auf einen Sack voller Äpfel zielt, sprengt sie somit die Vorräte in die Luft. Alarmiert kommen die Karrieros zurück, gerade noch rechtzeitig bringt sich Katniss in Sicherheit. Cato ist außer sich und tötet vor Wut den Jungen aus Distrikt 3, während Clove und Marvel versuchen ihn zu besänftigen. 10. Tag Katniss macht sich auf die Suche nach Rue. Gegen Mittag hört sie einen schrillen Schrei, der eindeutig von Ruethumb|Katniss schmückt die tote Rue mit Blumen[[Datei:Cato_und_der_junge_aus_Distrikt_6_in_der_Arena.png|thumb]] stammt. Rue ist in einem Netz gefangen und gerade, als Katniss sie retten will, bohrt sich Marvels Speer in ihren Körper. Katniss schießt ihn daraufhin einen Pfeil in den Hals, den er herauszieht und an seinen eigenen Blut erstickt. Marvel ist schnell tot, aber auch Rue wird es nicht mehr lange machen. Katniss erfüllt Rues letzten Wunsch und singt ihr vor. Nachdem Rue gestorben ist, wird sie von Katniss mit Blumen beschmückt. Am Abend kommt die Meldung, dass zwei Tribute aus demselben Distrikt gewinnen dürfen. Katniss macht sich auf die Suche nach Peeta. thumb|Katniss küsst Peeta 11. Tag Katniss findet Peeta an einem Fluss. Entsetzt sieht sie, wie schlecht es um ihn steht. Gemeinsam schaffen sie es mehr oder weniger sicher in eine Höhle, in der Katniss alles daran setzt Peeta zu heilen. Um die Herzen der Zuschauer zu erweichen und somit an Medizin oder Essen zu gelangen, küsst Katniss Peeta oftmals. Das führt dazu,dass sie sich später im Unklaren mit ihren Gefühlen ist. Peeta erklärt Katniss, dass Thresh der einzige ist, der sich in dem Feld aufhält.Niemand traue sich nicht dorthin, da unbekannt ist, was es dort für Genmanipulierte Wesen und Gefahren gibt. 13. Tag Gegen ihr Versprechen gegenüber Peeta macht sich Katniss im Morgengrauen zu einem angekündigten Festmahl auf.Um sich unbemerkt zu dem Festmahl zu schleichen und somit nicht von Peeta zurückgehalten werden möchte, verabreicht sie ihm ein Schlafsirup,welches sie von Haymitch geschickt bekommen hat. Für Distrikt 12 steht auf einem Tisch ein sehr kleiner Rucksack auf einen Tisch, der vermutlich ein Heilmittlel für Peeta beinhaltet. Fuchsgesicht, die sich über nacht im Füllhorn versteckt hat, schnappt sich als erstes ihren Rucksack und verschwindet im Wald.Als Katniss sich ihren Rucksack schnappt, wird sie von Clove angegriffen. Clove gefällt es sichtlich den Publikum eine extrem blutrünthumb|Cloves Todstige Show vorzuführen. Sie provoziert Katniss und hat es als Absicht sie mithilfe ihrer Messer zu töten. Doch als Clove Rues Namen erwähnt, wird Clove gewaltsam von Thresh in die Höhe gezogen, der ihr daraufhin einen Stein in den Schädel schlägt. Thresh lässt Katniss wegen ihrem Bündnis mit Rue laufen und ohne zu zögern schnappt Katniss sich ihren Rucksack. Kurz dreht sie sich noch einmal um und sieht Thresh mit den beiden letzten Rucksäcken verschwinden. Und auch Cato, der neben Clove kniet und sie anfleht bei ihm zu bleiben. In der Höhle verabreicht Katniss Peeta das Schmerzmittel, bevor sie selbst in Ohnmacht fällt. thumb|100px|Thresh, gestorben am 15. Arena Tag 15 Tag Katniss und Peeta geht es mittlerlerweile besser und dank eines Sponsorengeschenkes müssen sie sich keine Sorgen übers Hungern machen. Ein heftiger Sturm ist aufgezogen, aber Katniss und Peeta stört diese Sache nicht sonderlich. Abends ist Katniss dann doch etwas erschrocken, als Threshs Bild im Himmel erscheint. thumb|100px|Fuchsgesicht, gestorben durch das Schlucke von Nachtriegeln 16. Tag Das Wetter hat sich beruhigt und Katniss & Peeta gehen jagen. Schließlich beschließt Peeta sammeln zu gehen. Als ein Kanonenschlag ertönt, meint Katniss dass Peeta von Cato getötet worden ist. Doch als sie ihn lebendig wieder trifft ist die Freude groß. Wenig später bemerkt sie auch die tote Fuchsgesicht, Nachtriegel, giftige Beeren, in der Hand haltend. Fuchsgesicht hat die Beeren gegessen, die Peeta zuvor gesammelt hat, in dem Gedanken, dass Katniss und Peeta sie selbst essen wollten. 17. Tag Katniss und Peeta wird klar, dass ein Endkampf mit Cato unvermeidlich ist. Als in den Flüssen kein Wasser mehr ist, beschließen sie selbst zum großen See zu gehen und sich dort Cato zu stellen. Es wird ein langer Marsch und erschöpft kommen die beiden am See an. Trotzdem müssen sie noch eine Weile auf Cato warten, der dann aber blutverschmiert und keuchend eintrifft. Peeta und Katniss bemerken sofort, dass er vor wolfsähnlichen Mutationen flüchtet, die den getöten Tributen nicht einmal unähnlich sehen. Katniss erkennt Glimmer, Rue, Thresh, Fuchsgesicht und den Jungen aus Distrikt 9 wieder. Auf dem Füllhorn will Cato Peeta erwürgen um somit nthumb|100px|Cato blutüberstromt und noch auf den Sieg hoffendoch eine Chance zu haben Katniss zu töten. Denn Katniss kann Cato (der einen Körperpanzer trägt) nicht töten, ohne dass sie auch Peeta tötet. Doch dann trifft Katniss eine Schwachstelle des Panzers und gerade noch rechtzeitig rechnet sie auch Peeta vor dem Fall. Cato fällt und wird sofort von thumb|100px|Katniss gibt Peeta die giftigen Beerenden Mutationen angegriffen. 18. Tag Die ganze Nacht über wird Cato von Mutationen zerfleischt, bis Katniss in den Morgenstunden aus Mitleid ihren letzten Pfeil aus Peetas Druckverband löst und Cato damit aus Mitleid erschießt. Cato stirbt und das tragische Liebespaar wiegt sich kurz in dem Glücksgefühl des Sieges. Doch dann wird die neue Regeländerung aufgehoben. Katniss & Peeta wissen nicht was sie tun sollen, greifen aber schließlich zu den Nachtriegeln. Sofort greift das Kapitol ein und krönt die beiden zu Siegern. Die Tribute der 74.Hungerspiele thumb|Glimmer thumb|Marvel thumb|Clove thumb|Cato thumb|100px|Kalia thumb|140px|Ian thumb|300px|Tara thumb|130px|Ethan thumb|Fuchsgesicht thumb|100px|Chris thumb|100px|Kara thumb|100px thumb|100px|Leigha thumb|100px|Sam thumb|150px|Mackenzie thumb|150px|Samuel thumb|150px|Annie thumb|Imanol thumb|150px|Dakota thumb|133px|Jeremy thumb|Rue thumb|200px|Thresh thumb|Katniss und Peeta #en:74th Hunger Games Lucia.png Tributes in the hovercraft.png Jägerwespennest.png Katniss´ Rucksack und Schlafsack.png Die Minen in der Arena explodieren.jpg Carnocoupia.gif Er, Clove und Marvel..png Catu.jpg Clove und Cato Füllhorn.png Cato face.jpg Cato Bitchfight.gif Clove 10.jpg Cato killing.gif Claudius Templesmith im Fernsehen.jpg Effie 5.jpg Peeta-and-Haymitch-the-hunger-games-28627409-320-206.jpg The 74th Hunger Games Tributes.jpg Cato und der junge aus Distrikt 6 in der Arena.png Cloveinarena.jpg Peeta und Katniss in der Aren.jpg Katniss-peeta-capitol-interview.jpg Clove wirft ein Messer nach Katniss.png Katniss vor dem start.jpg Katniss beim interwiew.jpg Katniss-everdeen-und-effie-trinket-600x400-143807.jpg Katniss-bei-der-ernte-600x400-143791.jpg Katniss-and-Peeta-Berries-Scene (2).jpg 618px-Katniss fighting Cato (2).jpg Peeta-and-katniss-kissing-in-the-hunger-games.jpg 618px-Katniss fighting Cato (2) - Kopie.jpg Cinna&katniss-regenerationscenter.jpg Katniss-jennifer-lawrence-und-die-friedenswaechter-600x400-1344893.jpg Katniss p.jpg Katniss Peeta .jpg 313px-KatnissPeeta12 (2).jpg The-Hunger-Games-haymitch-katniss-and-peeta-29956271-500-604 (2).jpg Katniss-waiting1.jpg KatnissRue (2).jpg Katniss-and-Rue-2-The-Hunger-Games (2).jpg Katniss-cutting-Tracker-Jacker-Hive-The-Hunger-Games (2).jpg Hunger-games-katniss 400.jpg Katnisss.jpg Katniss-06-660.jpg Peeta und Katniss in der Aren.jpg Katniss-peeta-capitol-interview.jpg Hunger-games-peeta.jpg Katniss-and-Peeta-Berries-Scene (2).jpg Peeta-and-katniss-kissing-in-the-hunger-games.jpg Peeta mellark by shaneshark-d4g9j8n.jpg 618px-Cato strangling Peeta (2).jpg Peeta mellark promo.jpg Peeta M..jpg 250px-Peeta vor seiner Einzelstunde.png Peeta p.jpg Katniss Peeta .jpg 313px-KatnissPeeta12 (2).jpg The-Hunger-Games-haymitch-katniss-and-peeta-29956271-500-604 (2).jpg Peeta2.jpg Peeta1.jpg Peeta katniss watching.jpg Peeta-and-Katniss-the-hunger-games-30036490-320-258.jpg Josh-hutcherson-playing-peeta-mellark-the-hunger-games-drives-me-crazy.jpeg Peeta.jpg Katniss-peeta-cornucopia-the-hunger-games (2).jpg Pic-1-peeta-wound.jpg Peeta-Chariot1.jpg 618px-Cato strangling Peeta.png KatnissPeetaLimp (2).jpg Caesar peeta interview.jpg When katniss found peeta by the river (2).jpg Peeta-and-Haymitch-the-hunger-games-28627409-320-206.jpg Katniss peeta cave 3 (2).jpg Peeta-Katniss-Berries-Hunger-Games.jpg Katniss-and-Peeta-Win-The-Hunger-Games (2).jpg Katniss-and-Peeta-Cuddle-The-Cave-Scene-The-Hunger-Games (2).jpg Hunger-games-peeta 320.jpg Hg-book-peeta.jpg Clip-shows-us-peeta-mellark-josh-hutcherson-hunger-games-competitor-b2519.jpg Peeta-hunger-games.jpg Kategorie:Hungerspiele